Family Magic
by Paigeriffic
Summary: When Paige saves a magical family from a demon only to have the little girl kidnapped minutes later, she knows she and her sisters have to help *CHAPTER 6 JUST ADDED*
1. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed yada yada etc  
  
  
  
Paige walked through the park. It was early evening and the sun was starting to set, the wind shook the tree's creating a soft eerie wailing noise. She shuddered and looked behind herself nervously.  
  
"Come on Paige, pull yourself. You fought demons and now you are scared of the wind".  
  
She turned a corned and saw a woman and two children, a boy and a girl, walking quickly, one of the children was lagging behind and dragging a bag of groceries.  
  
Paige smiled to herself and remembered how she had hated food shopping when she was younger. Suddenly she stiffened and looked around the park. Something wasn't right, something felt bad. She wanted to run home to the Manor and tell her sisters about it but she couldn't. The woman and the children were still there, they might be in danger. She walked faster and kept within hearing distance of them.  
  
"Mom, why do I have to carry the heaviest bag? She doesn't have to carry anything!"  
  
The boy was complaining and the girl smirked as she held the woman's hand and a doll in the other.  
  
"Listen Josh, I am fed up of your attitude. Would it kill you to carry the food that YOU are going to eat when we get home?". The woman looked frustrated.  
  
"That might not kill him but this will". A demon shimmered in front of them and raised his hand to throw an energy ball. The woman screamed and pushed her children behind her.  
  
"Wait! Why have you come after us? Who are you?"  
  
"I think you know the reason….WITCH" he spat the word as the energy ball left his hand and flew towards her. Paige stood stunned and was about to call for it when the woman threw up her hands. A blue shield appeared around her and the children. The energy ball ricocheted off and exploded on a tree.  
  
"Don't be scared, we'll be safe behind my shield". The woman frantically said as she turned to her tearful children. The demon laughed and stalked around the perimeter.  
  
"Foolish witch. I know you can't sustain this forever and when you tire I will be waiting here to kill you and collect my bounty".  
  
The little girl curled up on the floor and sobbed softly while the boy tugged at his mother's sleeve.  
  
"Mom, mom listen to me. MOM!".  
  
"What is it Josh? I need to concentrate on keeping my shield up". She was beginning to pale and beads of sweat trickled down her brow.  
  
"Let me use my powers on him! I have been practicing loads, I know I can do it". He smiled and looked expectantly at her.  
  
"Oh Joshy, my boy, my baby. I can't let you do that. But when my shield drops you must promise me to take your sister and run."  
  
Tears appeared in his eyes and he shook his head.  
  
"I can help you I know I can, just let me tr..". She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her.  
  
"Promise me josh". He was openly crying now and Paige could feel her throat tightening. How could she help them? What could she do? Was there time to run back to the Manor?  
  
"I promise. But what about you?". He looked scared and held her hand tight. She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I'll be fine, I just need to hold off the demon till you two get away. Don't look so scared, I'm the one with the powers here". She gave him another reassuring smile and took a deep breath. She was weakening, too fast to keep the shield up for much longer. The demon was pressing the shield, testing it, trying to push his way through.  
  
The thought of him touching her children, taking them away, killing them, made her angry and more determined to keep them safe. She managed to smirk at the demon.  
  
"It'll take more than that to break me..DEMON". The demon snarled and threw himself against the shield. The woman recoiled as if she had been struck but it still held firm. The little girl sat up and rocked herself, hugging the doll. Her brother stood over her protectively, a determined stare on his face. The demon threw a volley of energy balls at the shield, with each strike it dimmed and the woman cried out.  
  
"Josh get ready, grab your sister and be ready to run". The demon stepped back a few feet and charged another energy ball. It illuminated his face in the quickly fading daylight. His eyes glowed red and he threw it. The woman fell to her knees and the shield rippled and then fizzled out.  
  
"RUN JOSH RUN". The boy turned to see the demon bearing down on his mother. He screamed and threw a fireball. It was small and bounced uselessly off the demons arm. The demon turned and smiled at the boy before throwing an energy ball. The boy screamed again and threw himself over his sister.  
  
"Energy ball!". It was surrounded in white light and reappeared in Paige's waiting hand. She threw it and ran towards the children. The energy ball hit the demon in the chest and knocked him backwards. He got up and snarled again.  
  
"You, what are you doing here? What are you?".  
  
"Charmed". She smiled as the demon recoiled and looked hesitant. The woman scrambled to her feet and stood next to Paige. She grasped her hand and squeezed it smiling reassuringly.  
  
"I doubt you are any match for two witches, run back to whoever you work for and tell him that these people are in the protection of the Charmed Ones now".  
  
The demon turned and shimmered away. The woman sobbed in relief and turned to Paige.  
  
"Who are you? Are you a witch? How did you know we were in danger?". The woman sat on the grass and a flood of questions came out of her. Paige joined her and smiled again.  
  
"I am Paige Halliwell, I am a witch like you. One of the Charmed Ones." She looked disappointed when the woman looked blankly at her.  
  
"To be truthful I didn't know you were in trouble. I was walking home when I sensed something was wrong. I saw you and thought I had better stay just in case".  
  
"Well I am glad you did, that demon would have killed us all". She realised the full meaning of her words and sobbed soundlessly into her hands. Paige put a comforting hand on her shoulder and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Why don't you tell me who you are?". She asked. The woman cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I am Clare, Clare Donovan. These are my children Josh and Susanna". She gestured fondly to her children and then stood up with a scream. The demon was holding an athame next Susanna's neck and had his hand over Josh's mouth. Paige noticed that Susanna seemed to be unconscious. Probably for the best she thought as she called for the athame.  
  
"Athame!". It orbed into her hand. The demon swore and pushed Josh away. Paige threw the athame back at the demon but he shimmered away….with Susanna. The woman ran forward screaming. She dropped to the ground where Susanna was and picked up the little girls doll. She clutched it and pulled Josh close to her. He was crying and hugged her tight.  
  
"Whats going to happen now mom? When are we going to get Susanna back?". She looked wordlessly and Paige stepped forward.  
  
"If you come with me we can get your daughter back. My sisters are also witches; we'll get her back Clare. She bent down in front of Josh and reached into her bag. She pulled out a lollypop and handed it to him. It wasn't much she knew but the kid needed something.  
  
"We'll have to wait here for a little bit till we're…'picked up'. She smiled and wondered how they'd react to Leo.  
  
"LEO".  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
Ack, writing seriously is hard. Review me and it will help me write the next one better. 


	2. Answers

This is mainly explanations and stuff. Doesn't Clare ever shut up? Hehe  
  
They were all in the manor. Josh was asleep on the couch and Clare was pacing up and down the room. Piper sat next to him and stroked his hair. She smiled thinking of Melinda.  
  
"Clare why don't you sit down, you're obviously still tired from your ordeal earlier." Piper said. Phoebe walked in with a tray of drinks.  
  
"Paige will be down with the book in a minute. We'll find the demon that stole your daughter and then start working on a way to get her back." Said Phoebe as she handed Clare a cup of tea. Paige walked down the stairs with the Book of Shadows and put it on the table. Piper stood up and walked over to Clare.  
  
"Before we start looking we need to ask you some questions. Have you any idea why the demon was after you?" Clare looked awkward and went and stood by the window.  
  
"It's…complicated". She said.  
  
"I'm don't really talk about it but if it will help in the search for Susanna I..I have no choice". She walked to the couch and sat next to Josh.  
  
"First let me ask you something. Do you know what a firestarter is?" Piper smiled and remembered the boy they had helped.  
  
"Yes, yes we do." She said. Clare smiled and continued.  
  
"I take it you know that they are traditionally the Source's personal bodyguards?"Piper nodded again.  
  
"Well that will make things easier to explain." She looked relieved and carried on.  
  
"I used to be a more active witch before I had my children, and my coven took to hunting demons and other evil. On one 'mission' I became separated from the others. I was wandering around trying to find them. I wasn't worried, I knew that we were hunting a warlock, not a powerful one, and that my shield would be able to protect me." She stopped to take a deep breath. Piper caught Paige's eye and mouthed the word mission. Paige responded with a shrug.  
  
"I had been by myself for about half an hour and I was still walking around. I came to a clearing in the woods and heard voices". She smiled and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"I was so relieved, until I saw what they were doing. There was a man surrounded by some others. Well I thought they were men". She drank some more of her coffee. "From no where a fire appeared and enflamed one of the demons. It burnt away to nothing within seconds." She put down her cup and adjusted the blanket on Josh.  
  
"I was scared then, I turned to run but I tripped over a branch. It snapped and the demons turned around and saw me." Clare stood up and perched on the arm of the couch. "With the demons attention turned to me the man had run into the bushes. I didn't blame him. The lead demon threw a fireball at me. I threw up my shield and it bounced off and hit one of the other demons." She picked up her cup and held it, feeling the warmth.  
  
"Another one down but still four left. I was so scared. All my concentration was put into my shield, I didn't notice someone creeping up behind me and a hand on my shoulder." She stood up and paced about.  
  
"I screamed and dropped my shield. As I turned round the man who had run off earlier was standing there smiling." Clare put her cup down again and stared out the window.  
  
"When our eyes met, it was amazing…like we knew each other. We had a connection.." She laughed and for the first time looked at relaxed since the attack.  
  
"I know it sounds cheesy and kinda corny but it was true. He took my hand and I put my shield up again. The demons threw energy balls at us but my shield held. One rebounded and destroyed the demon that threw it. The noise of our attack must have alerted my coven, because I heard them running through the trees behind us. The mystery man next to me tensed up and focused on one of the demons. It burst into flame."  
  
"So he was a firestarter?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I didn't know it then but yes, yes he was."  
  
"Carry on with your story." Piper prompted her.  
  
"Ok. There were two demons left, but I was confident that we could take them. Suddenly from our left a stream of ice flew and struck one of the demons. His arm froze and shattered. My coven appeared and encircled us and the demons." Clare sat down again and stroked Josh's hand.  
  
"I knew we were going to make it then. The others started chanting and the injured demon was vanquished. The other one shimmered away after swearing to return for the 'Sources property'". Clare sighed and Paige leaned over and patted her arm.  
  
"At least it all turned out ok in the in the end." She said tentatively. Clare shook her head.  
  
"No it didn't but I think that we are all tired and need some rest." She looked round the faces and Piper nodded.  
  
"You can take the spare room upstairs, you'll have to share with Josh though." Clare picked Josh up and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I think that he would be safer with me and I would prefer him to be." Piper nodded.  
  
"Paige will you show them upstairs please." Paige took Clare and Josh upstairs. Piper and the others followed soon after.  
  
In the morning Piper was up first. As always she was in the kitchen baking and preparing breakfast for everyone. As she put the bagels on the table her daughter Melinda skipped into the room and sat down.  
  
"Hey honey, sleep well?" Asked Piper as she poured a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Yeah mom, but last night I heard voices quite late. Is anyone here?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Was it a demon? Because you promised to let me help to fight the next demon." Piper laughed and shook her head. Clare walked into the room with Josh holding her hand.  
  
"Nope, not a demon. Just me." She smiled and introduced herself.  
  
"I am Clare and this is my son Josh. Your aunt Paige saved us from a demon last night." Piper showed sat them down and poured some coffee. Melinda tugged on Piper's sleeve.  
  
"Mom, she said demon. How does she know about all that?". Josh looked at her.  
  
"That's because we are magic. We have powers." He looked smug until Melinda threw a coaster in the air and froze it.  
  
"Wow! That is so cool! Mom did you see that?" Clare and Piper caught each other's eye and laughed. Suddenly the coaster dropped and hit the table, spilling the orange juice. Piper sighed and went to get a cloth.  
  
"Melinda that is why we don't use powers at the dinner table. Josh and Clare sat down and started to eat. Phoebe rushed in and grabbed a bagel. After greeting everyone she ran off to work. Paige walked in and sat down.  
  
"Now that everyone is here shall I carry on with my story?" Asked Clare.  
  
Paige nodded and Piper sat back.  
  
"After the demons were gone there were a lot of questions. Why did I go off by myself? What happened? Who was this man I was with? Was he magic? I told them about the demon and how the man had saved me." She buttered a bagel and passed it to Josh then she laughed.  
  
"I still didn't know who this man was. Hell, I didn't even know what he was. He introduced himself as Tom, Tom Harrison." She leaned back in her chair.  
  
"When I asked him about his power he said that he was a Firestarter. When some members of my coven heard that they wanted to vanquish him on the spot. They called him evil." She looked angry and gripped the butter knife.  
  
"I wasn't going to let them kill the man who saved my life. They told me about Firestarters working for the Source but I still couldn't believe it. He told me it was true and that was why the demons were hunting him. They wanted to catch him and make him evil, to use his magic to serve evil." She put the knife down.  
  
"But he didn't want that. He wasn't going to give in. We tried to explain that it wasn't the power that was evil, it depended on the way it was used." Piper nodded and Melinda looked at Clare.  
  
"What happened after that? Did they kill him?" Clare smiled.  
  
"No he wasn't killed, I made sure of it. The coven wouldn't let it go and I decided to leave." She frowned and held her cup.  
  
"It was a hard decision to make but they wouldn't accept Tom and I couldn't accept their decision. Afterwards we went home, Tom came with me. In the months that followed we came to love each other and after a year we married. " Piper interrupted.  
  
"Are you telling me that in that time no other demons came and tried to take Tom?"  
  
She stared in disbelief. Clare shrugged.  
  
"They might have tried but we moved around a lot and I cast a blocking spells. There was the occasional demon but with our combined powers they were no match for them. It was our second honeymoon and I found out that I was pregnant. 9 months later Josh was born". She looked fondly at Josh as she ruffled his hair, he blushed and pushed her hand away. Paige looked thoughtful and then spoke up.  
  
"Having Firestarter blood in him would explain the fireball power".  
  
Piper cut in.  
  
"Has he got powers then?" Clare nodded.  
  
"I would be shocked if a child born of a magical witch and a Firestarter wasn't also magical. With a child to protect as well it was even more important to keep away from the demons and the Source's clutch. We went back to my coven and they agreed to look after Josh while he was a baby". She stared at her plate and sighed.  
  
"It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I knew that to keep him safe there was no other choice. We left him there and carried on as before. I became pregnant again after a year and we decided to go back to get Josh". Clare pushed her chair back.  
  
"When we went to the coven I found that they had bound Josh's powers. I was so angry. They had denied him a piece of himself. They didn't want to let us take him. They still didn't trust Tom and thought that he would try and kill our child." Her eyes filled with tears and she starter to cry.  
  
"Oh Susanna." Piper rushed to her side and Paige pushed Melinda and Josh out of the dining room.  
  
"Melinda take Josh and go practice your powers in the garden." Melinda took Josh outside and Clare cried even more. There was a sudden light and Leo orbed in.  
  
"I've got news from them."  
  
The end of chapter 2. Goddamn that took explaining. There will be more action in the next chapter and some other stuff. Remember to review me. Hehe 


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

Melinda took Josh's hand and pulled him into the garden. He pulled back and turned to look at Clare.  
  
"Moms crying, I can't just leave her!" He shook loose of her grip and started to walk back inside. Melinda sighed and threw up her hands to freeze him. She ran in front of him and was about to un-freeze him when it wore off. Josh walked into her and then jumped back in shock.  
  
"W..w..what, how did you get there?" Smiled and led him outside.  
  
"I have that freezing power remember. If we stay outside I can show you it again and my other powers." She saw his eyes light widen but then his face fell.  
  
"But what about mom? She was crying." He sat on the grass and wrapped his arms around his knees.  
  
"Your mom is really sad about your little sister. And at the moment she needs to talk about it with my mom and dad and aunt Paige. If they are going to get her back they need to be left alone to think." Josh stood up and shrugged.  
  
"I guess your right. Will you show me your powers now?" She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Pick up that stick over there and throw it up in the air." He picked up a small stick and threw it into the air. Melinda concentrated and waved her hands at it. It stopped moving and Josh clapped. She blushed and smiled.  
  
"Do you have any other powers?" he asked. Melinda pursed her lips and then spoke.  
  
"Well I can Orb, but not always. I haven't learnt to control it yet."  
  
"Orbing?" Josh looked puzzled.  
  
"Its what my dad does. He turns into white shiny things and can move from place to place." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's how me and mom got here. He 'Orbed' us in. When have you orbed before?"  
  
"Well, it's usually when I'm scared. Or when something surprises me." Josh smiled and bent towards the ground. He jumped up holding a spider.  
  
"Look, a spider!" He threw it to her and she screamed, Orbing at the same time. Josh stopped laughing and looked around for her.  
  
"Melinda? Melinda, come back!" He ran to where she had been and a worried expression came to his face. She re-orbed in behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun round with a relieved expression on his face.  
  
"I was scared, I thought you weren't going to come back." He looked embarrassed and blushed. She laughed and pushed him playfully.  
  
"That'll teach you for scaring me. Now why don't you show me your powers?"  
  
"Well I only have one power, but I think it's a cool one." He stood back from her and stared at his hands. A small fireball appeared. He held up his hand and threw the fireball. It flew a few metres and then hit the ground with a scorching sound. Melinda looked impressed.  
  
"When you get more experienced that will be really powerful." He blushed again.  
  
"How do I get more experienced? I have been practicing ever since I first got it last year. But I don't seem to be getting any better at it." She patted him on the arm.  
  
"You just have to practice. Use your power over and over. Find your limits and aim to break them. Come on we can try it now. You throw a fireball and I will try to freeze it. That way we can both practice." She ran a few metres back and told him to throw one. He concentrated on his hands and a small ball of fire blossomed. He threw it to Melinda. She waved her hands and it froze. They both laughed when it broke out of the freeze and hit one of Piper's plant pots. They carried one practicing.  
  
Paige stepped away from the window and smiled.  
  
"Josh is fine. Him and Melinda make a great team." Clare wiped her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I hope he wasn't to scared when I started crying like that." Piper turned to her.  
  
"I am sure he understood why, he seems like a smart kid." Clare took the coffee gratefully.  
  
"Oh he is, he really is." She turned to Leo.  
  
"What news have you got? Do you know how we can get Susanna back?"  
  
Leo sat down and sighed.  
  
"Well I have good news and bad news. The Elders say that Susanna is safe for now. They would have sensed her death, she is going to be a powerful witch when she grows up." Clare breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Leo.  
  
"Thank you for telling me its…its. its just so good to hear that she is alive." She sat back and then looked panicked.  
  
"You said there was bad news as well. What is it? Is something going to happen to her?" He sighed again.  
  
"The Elders say that she is close to gaining her powers. And although she is only a child she must be set on the path of good as soon as her powers are available to her." Piper stood up and tutted.  
  
"It's always the same goddamn thing with them isn't it? They say what we have to do, or what we have to prevent and then leave everything else to us! Couldn't they help at all? Tell us where she is so we have a better chance of finding her before its too late?"  
  
Leo got up and put his arms round her. She took a deep breath and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I just get so angry with them. If they helped a bit more then things would be different, some people would still be here with us." Paige looked uncomfortable and Piper's face fell.  
  
"Oh Paige, I didn't mean it like that. I am glad you are here but you have to understand.." she trailed off and then rushed over to hug Paige. They both smiled.  
  
"I know Piper, I know but we have more important things to talk about." She gestured to Clare who still looked a bit dazed.  
  
"Clare, have you got anything of Susanna's that we could use for scrying?" Clare stood up and walked to the pile of her things that were in the hallway. She came back holding Susanna's doll.  
  
"Would this do?" she asked. Piper took it and pulled a few strands of Susanna's hair off.  
  
"This will do for scrying, and later on when Phoebe gets back, can try to get a premonition from the actual doll. I'll go get the crystals. Paige you start looking for spells that might be useful. Leo you get your butt back up there and get us something a bit more substantial to work on." He smiled and saluted before he orbed off. They all laughed. Clare stood up and looked at Piper expectantly.  
  
"What shall I do?" she asked. Piper thought for a minute.  
  
"Help me with scrying. You have a closer bond with Susanna and would probably have better results. They all walked up to the attic.  
  
"You know, I think that my power has started to grow already!" said Josh excitably.  
  
Melinda laughed and nodded.  
  
"Your fireballs are certainly getting bigger. And I think that they are staying frozen for longer." She rubbed her throat and looked at Josh.  
  
"You wanna drink?" she said gesturing at the Manor. He nodded and they started to walk to the backdoor. The same demon that had attacked Clare and her children the day before shimmered in. Melinda screamed and orbed out, and Josh stood there paralysed with fear.  
  
"M..m..Melinda!" He stuttered not taking his eyes off the demon.  
  
"Hello child, won't you stay and play for a while?" said the demon as he threw an energy ball. Josh's eyes widened in fear and he broke out of his stupor. He put up his hand and threw a fireball. It shot towards the demon's energy ball and exploded with a booming noise as they collided.  
  
In the attic Clare, Piper and Paige jumped with shock.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Piper incredulously. Paige shrugged and Clare paled.  
  
"Josh!" she ran down the stairs. Piper's hand went to her mouth and she screamed.  
  
"MELINDA!" Piper and Paige ran down the stairs after Clare.  
  
The demon stood back surprised at power of Josh's attack. Josh took advantage of the demon's pause to throw another fireball. It flew threw the air and hit the demon on the leg. He snarled in Pain and pulled an athame out of his belt. Then he walked towards Josh with an evil grin on his face. Josh stumbled backwards and Melinda re-orbed in.  
  
He almost cried in relief as he shouted.  
  
"Freeze him Melinda!" Melinda took a deep breath and waved her hands at the demon. The demon jerked back as if he had been hit and dropped the athame, then small whitelighter sprinkles covered his body and he fazed out to nothing. Melinda looked wordlessly at Josh, who was standing with his mouth open. Clare came running out of the door and saw the fallen athame on the ground. She ran towards the children and held them, sobbing in relief. Piper and Paige ran out soon after. Melinda broke free of Clare's embrace and ran to them.  
  
"Mom MOM! There was a demon and he attacked us and I orbed out and he was trying to get Josh and then I orbed back in and tried to freeze him but he was covered in orbs and he disappeared!" she took a deep breath and sank to her knees on the grass. Piper looked at Josh who nodded.  
  
"Melinda honey, I want you and Josh to tell me what happened and this time slow down." Melinda nodded and then she proceeded to tell them what happened with the help of Josh.  
  
"And then Melinda orbed out and I was left alone with the demon, but I threw fireballs at him!" He looked proud and Clare couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Then when I orbed back I tried to freeze the demon but instead he was covered in light like when someone orbs!" Piper looked at Paige and Clare.  
  
"Surely she couldn't have vanquished it, could she?" Clare shrugged and Paige looked just as surprised as Piper.  
  
"This is the Halliwell power we are talking about, I suppose anything is possible. Even with someone so young." They all looked at Melinda who was still on the ground. Josh gasped and pointed at the air behind Piper. There was a patch of whitelighter orbs that took on the form of the demon. They disappeared and the demon re-appeared. He looked disorientated for a second and then hit Piper to the ground as she lifted her hands to blow him up. Clare threw up a shield around herself and the children and Paige called for the athame.  
  
"Athame!" She directed it at the demon. It hit him in the arm. With a shout of pain he pulled it out and threw it at Clare. It bounced uselessly off her shield.  
  
"You won't be protected forever and when your WITCH friends aren't around I will kill you and take that brat of a son to the source." Clare screamed with fury and raised her hand to the demon. A stream of electricity flew out and hit him in the side. He roared as the force threw him through the air and into the wall of the Manor. He hit with a thud and shimmered out. Paige ran to Piper and healed a cut on her head.  
  
"I have got a vanquish with his name on!" she said vehemently.  
  
  
  
Ok, chapter 3 is done, I hope you like.  
  
Remember to review me…if only for my ego's sake hehehehe 


	4. Three Down

Piper wearily got to her feet and let Paige completely heal her. Then she turned to Clare and Melinda.  
  
"Explain to me what just happened. Did you have that power all along and just neglect to tell us?" Clare looked shocked and opened her mouth.  
  
"I have never used that power before. I..i..i didn't know I could do that." Her eyes hardened.  
  
"I just got so angry at what he said about Josh. No one is going to take him away from me. No one." Piper nodded and turned to Melinda with a smile.  
  
"And you honey, it looks like your powers have grown or you have gained a new one! Now we just need to work out what actually happened back there." Paige looked at Josh.  
  
"Can you tell me exactly what happened when Melinda did…'that' to the demon?" He looked confused and spoke up.  
  
"Well, Melinda orbed back in and I told her to freeze the demon. But then instead it was covered in those orby things and disappeared. Then it came back a few minutes later when you were here." Piper frowned then picked up a stone from the ground.  
  
"Mel honey, try and do the same to the stone that you did to the demon. Ok?" Melinda nodded. Piper threw the stone into the air and Melinda quickly waved her hands at it. The stone fell a couple of inches then froze. Melinda face fell and Paige put her arm round her shoulders.  
  
"Don't be sad, I had a tough time with my powers when I first got them, maybe us being ½ whitelighter makes it harder?" Melinda smiled but then she stopped when Piper said.  
  
"We all had a tough time with our powers when we first got them. I remember all the stuff I blew up by accident." They all laughed and then Piper took Melinda's hand.  
  
"We'll try again. This time try and feel like you did when the demon attacked." She plucked the stone out of its freeze and threw it up again. Melinda's face set and she waved her hands again. The stone fell a little then was covered in light and fizzled out. Melinda shouted happily and jumped up and down.  
  
"I did it! Did you see? I did it!" They all smiled and then Paige clicked her fingers.  
  
"I think I've got it! Piper, your powers are to do with time..the slowing and speeding of it." Piper nodded looked puzzled. Paige continued.  
  
"We know that Melinda has inherited some, if not all of your powers, or at least she will do." Piper poked Paige in the arm.  
  
"Paige! What exactly are you getting at?" Paige rubbed her arm and stuck her tongue out at Piper.  
  
"Well, maybe Melinda's whitelighter part changes the way her time based powers. Maybe she pushes the object out of time for a short period using her orbing powers combined with your time ones." Piper nodded slowly then pursed her lips.  
  
"Well technically its not actual time I change, it's the things in time that I affect…you know..molecules and all that crap. But what you say does make sense. Now we need to find out when the 'pushed' items re appear."  
  
"I don't think they stay away for very long." Said Melinda. Piper was about say something when the stone re appeared in front of her. As a reflex she threw up her hands and it exploded. Dust and small bits debris pattered down onto them. Paige coughed and pushed Piper.  
  
"Gee Piper, thanks for that." She said sarcastically. Piper grinned and brushed dust out of her hair.  
  
"If that was a demon you'd be thanking me." She said as Paige rolled her eyes. Josh stood in front of Clare.  
  
"Does this mean I will get some of your powers as well mom? That shield thing would be so cool." She brushed the bits of stone off his clothes and smiled.  
  
"I think you will one day. Maybe it will be changed by the firestarter in you. Who knows what powers you'll eventually get." He squirmed away from her touch and looked serious for a second.  
  
"What power would Susanna have? A fire one like me?" Clare's eye shut for a minute and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Clare, are you ok?" asked Paige with a concerned look on her face. Clare exhaled deeply and managed a weak smile.  
  
"I was just thinking about what Leo said. You know about Susanna being a powerful witch, or at least she will be eventually. I just want her back and I sure as hell don't want her to be evil when we get her again." Piper bent down to pick up the demon's athame. Her nose wrinkled and she held it at arms length.  
  
"This demon seems to like using athames, and they all seem to have the same design on them." She pointed to an intricate that covered the hilt. Three serpents entwined around a sword. The bright sunlight reflecting off the silver metal almost made it look like the serpent's tongues were moving. Piper cringed and started to walk back into the Manor.  
  
"We'll check the book for the symbol and we can scry for Susanna and the demon at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come now child, if you don't eat you will become weak and die." Said a tall demon in dark red robes. He held out a Mars Bar to a small child, who was curled up in the corner a small room. She moved closer to the wall and shook with silent sobs. The demon straightened up quickly and threw the chocolate to the ground.  
  
"If you have any sense you will eat that!" He snarled. A short, hooded figure appeared silently behind the tall demon, in a blaze of orange light.  
  
"Scaring the child will achieve nothing Hakar." The tall demon spun on the spot and drew a dagger from his robes. He jabbed it at the hooded figure and brought it to a stop with a gasp. The dagger flashed in the candle light, clearly showing the emblem of 3 serpents and a sword. He sheathed it and bent to one knee murmuring apologies.  
  
"Remember the child must join us willingly or she will never truly make the crossing to evil. Treat her with care. If any harm comes to her you will be to blame." Hakar stood slowly and looked at the hooded figure with despair.  
  
"I know not what to do. I try to feed her, to coax her into learning the magic! I even acquired some mortal food for her." He gestured to the discarded Mars Bar. The hooded figure removed the hood and smoothed her dark hair. Then she stepped to the chocolate and picked it up.  
  
"Hello child." She said softly. The child looked up and stared.  
  
"Won't you tell me your name? We could be friends you know." The child blushed and stuttered.  
  
"S..S..Susanna."  
  
* * *  
  
"I am getting blanks in the book. I can't find any sign of the symbol from the athame. Some celestial help would be real helpful right about now grams." She said hopefully whilst looking up.  
  
"Thanks so much grams." She added sarcastically when nothing happened. She shut the book angrily and turned to Paige and Clare.  
  
"You guys having any luck?" Paige shook her head and Clare looked close to tears.  
  
"Damn it! We're gonna have to wait till Phoebe gets back now. She better get a premonition or we're stuc…" She caught Clare's expression of horror and quickly corrected herself.  
  
"Or we're stuck till Leo gets back, and we all know how long he can be." Paige caught her eye and frowned, Piper shrugged and gestured at Clare who was scrying again. The crystal glowed slightly and suddenly honed in onto the map. Clare leapt to her feet and shouted.  
  
"I found her! I found her!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello then Susanna. Won't you have some food for me? I would hate to see my new friend get ill." She spoke coaxingly while she held out the Mars Bar. Susanna took it warily and then pushed it back at the woman. Hakar suddenly hissed in shock and spoke in a panicked voice to the woman.  
  
"Seer! The witches! They have found us!" The woman turned and stared angrily at him.  
  
"Don't just scream about fool! Do your magic priest and hide us from them." Hakar shut his eyes and started to chant. His hands glowed and he held them above his head. Dark green waves of light surged out and flew to the top of the room. They flowed smoothly from the ceiling and down the walls to the floor. With a sudden flash the green light was gone. Hakar gasped and fell to his knees.  
  
"It is done." He spoke wearily. The Seer smiled and turned to Susanna. Her mouth was open in shock and she was trembling with fright. The Seer held out her hand.  
  
"Look Susanna. I have something to show you." A small ring appeared in the same orange light that the Seer had appeared in earlier. It was a dark gold and had words etched onto the inside band. Small blood red stones lay around the outer ring.  
  
"A present for you. To show we are friends." Susanna's eyes lit up and she reached for the ring. She put it on. The red stones blazed for a second, and an identical ring on the Seer's finger mirrored the reaction. She smiled and took Susanna's hand.  
  
"Now we are bound to each other."  
  
* * *  
  
Piper's face broke into a smile and she rushed over. Paige was standing next to Clare, looking to where the crystal landed.  
  
"That's a relief, now we can orb over to her..what the hell?" A dark green light was spreading out from where the crystal had landed.  
  
"W..w..whats going on? Does this usually happen?" Clare was looking panicked at the green that was flowing up the crystal.  
  
"No, never. Drop the crystal Clare and back off." Said Piper with an uncertain look in her eye. Clare dropped the cord that held the crystal. The crystal itself had turned the same Dark green and had started to rise slowly into the air. Paige called for it.  
  
"Crystal!" It flickered in the orbs but stayed put. Paige reached out for it. But Piper grabbed her hand.  
  
"Paige no! Who knows what it could do? I'll blow it up." She set her shoulders and waved her hands purposefully at the crystal. It bulged for a second and then burst into a cloud of sparkling green crystal shards. They hung like a mist, unmoving in front of them. Piper looked at Paige and lifted her hands questioningly. Paige nodded and backed away with Clare. Piper waved her hands again. The cloud ignited with a boom and a sickly green shockwave hit them. The force knocked them back and into the walls of the attic. They lay unmoving.  
  
* * *  
  
Josh heard the explosion and dropped the cartoon of milk he was holding. Melinda orbed in fright and the glass she had been holding dropped to the ground. It shattered and Josh stood not knowing what to do.  
  
"Mom! Piper? Paige? What was that? Hello?" When no one answered he ran towards the stairs, then stopped uncertainly and ran back to the kitchen. Melinda orbed back and he ran to her.  
  
"I called but no one answered! What shall we do?" Melinda took his hand and moved towards the stairs.  
  
"We have to go and see what happened." He stopped her.  
  
"What happens if there's a demon?" His eyes widened.  
  
"What happens if it's 'that' demon?" She gave him a wry smile.  
  
"He should know by now that we can't be beaten." Hand in hand they softly went up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Be gone from me and take the girl with you." The Seer turned from Hakar and wove her hands above a cauldron of steaming liquid. She muttered demonic words and the steam took shape. It depicted Piper, Paige and Clare lying helpless in the attic of the Manor. She moved her hand through the image and it dissipated. With a smile she clapped her hands. In a blaze of orange 'the' demon that had tried and failed to kill Clare and her family appeared. He bowed to the Seer. The smile faded from her face and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You have failed to kill the witch and her capture her offspring, failed twice in fact. For that alone I should kill you where you stand." The demon backed away from her but she held up her hand.  
  
"However you have secured one of the children so I give you one last chance. The witch and her protectors lie helpless in the Halliwell Manor. Go now and destroy them. Then return to me with the boy. I don't see how you could possible fail."  
  
The demon bowed deeply and spoke his thanks before shimmering out. The Seer returned to the cauldron and spoke softly to herself.  
  
"They say third times a charm."  
  
Wooooo! Chapter 4 is done. It was a bit longer than usual but I couldn't help but write it. Ah well, remember to review me or I'll set 'that' demon on your asses…not that he would do much, what with him being so useless and everything. Shhhh now. Hehe. 


	5. The Power Of Two

Melinda and Josh reached the top of the stairs. She paused and pressed her hand against the door. Josh looked questioningly at her. She shook her head and put her finger to her lips. He shrugged and put his hand on the doorknob. She pulled it away and put her arms round him. Josh looked at her and she smiled. With a deep breath she orbed out, and then back to the same place. She looked angry and tried again. This time they reappeared in the attic. With a cry she ran to Piper while Josh checked on Clare. Melinda sighed in relief.  
  
"At least they're still breathing."  
  
"What happened? Shouldn't there be a demon or something?" Josh checked Clare's pulse and wiped a trickle of blood from a graze on her head. Melinda opened her mouth to answer she was interrupted by the demon, who had appeared as if on cue.  
  
"This time you are mine child. Without your witches to protect you, I take you to the source." Melinda covered her mouth and orbed out, then she quickly reappeared. She took a step back and bumped into a cupboard. Her hand caught on a candlestick that was on its surface and she grasped it. With a shout she threw it at the demon. It hit him on the head with a dull thud. He spun round to face her with the serpentine athame in his hand.  
  
"You are forgetting he has one witch left to protect him. Back off, you can't beat us. Haven't you learnt that already?" She trembled as the demon laughed.  
  
"A child to protect a child. This shall be easy." He threw an energy ball and Melinda threw up her hands. It was covered in light and disappeared. The demon snarled and lifted his hand again. A fireball flew through the air and struck him in the back. With a shout of pain he staggered back and stumbled on the Book of Shadows podium. He threw out his hand for support and caught the edge of the podium. The Book glowed and shot away from him, landing near Melinda. He steadied himself and turned to stare at Josh.  
  
"If I hadn't orders I would kill you where you stand boy!" Josh stood bristling with rage.   
  
"You can try me demon. You took my sister and now you have done something to my mother. I swear that I won't go down without a fight." His eyes shone with flames and a white-hot fireball formed in his hands. He threw it at the demon. At the last second the demon dodged and the fireball hit the ground next to his feet. It exploded and he was covered in flames. Writhing with agony he screamed and Melinda hastily froze him. Josh ran to her and shouted.  
  
"Why did you do that?! He was about to die! He needs to pay!" The fire glow died from his eyes and sank to the ground crying. She knelt to comfort him and explained.  
  
"If he dies then we can't find anything useful out from him. He will know where Susanna is." Josh cried again as he smiled. Then he looked over at the frozen form of the demon, still encased in flame.  
  
"He is on fire though. What's going to stop the fire burning him to death?" Melinda raised one eyebrow and tapped her finger on her chin.  
  
"Maybe I can use my new power. I could try to 'push' the fire off of him and out of time, or wherever it goes." She sighed and stood up.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it." Josh stood next to her and took her hand.  
  
"Its either that or nothing. I know you can if you try." She squeezed his hand and let go. She took another breath and shut her eyes. For a few seconds she stood there focussing. Her eyes opened and she threw up her hands at the demon. The demon was covered in light and with a flash the fire disappeared. They both jumped and smiled. Melinda ran to a chest in the corner and pulled out a bag of crystals. She beckoned to Josh and they walked to the demon. She selected 5 white crystals from the bag and placed four of them around the demon.  
  
"What are you going to do with the fifth?" ask Josh. Melinda polished the final crystal on her shirt and held it up to the light.  
  
"When I put it in place it will create a sort of energy grid. It should keep the demon trapped." Josh nodded. She leaned forward and gently placed the crystal in formation with the others. The crystals shone with light and emitted a piercing chime and a wall of light surrounded the demon. The crystals chimed again and the wall disappeared.  
  
"Did it work?" Josh looked confused and reached out to where the wall had been. His hand hit a solid invisible barrier. Clear ripples spread out from his touch. He laughed and turned to Melinda.   
  
"I think it worked." She nodded and turned to look at the still unconscious bodies of her Aunts and Josh's mother. She took a sharp intake of breath and hit her forehead.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Come here!" Leo orbed in and ran to Melinda.  
  
"What's wrong honey? Are you hurt? Where's Piper?" His looked round the attic and saw the demon, still frozen in the invisible prison. Then he saw Piper and the others and ran over.  
  
"Melinda what happened?" She told him about hearing the explosion and coming up to find everyone unconscious and then the demon attack. He knelt over Piper in disbelief as he healed her.  
  
"Are you telling me that you and Josh took on that demon, beat him, and then caught him in that…that..thing?" She nodded. Piper groaned and coughed.  
  
"Leo? What are you…the crystal! Get Mel and Josh! Oh no Paige and Clare!" She struggled to her feet and Leo gestured to the demon. She looked confused and then saw Melinda and Josh. They were both smiling. She looked from the demon to the children and back again.  
  
"You did…that?" They nodded and Piper turned to Leo. He shrugged and finished healing Clare and Paige. They got to their feet and once they had been told what happened, they were as shocked as Piper and Leo. The energy ball Melinda had 'pushed' out earlier reappeared and hit the wall, leaving a smoky outline. Melinda orbed out and then back again with a sheepish smile. Piper hugged her and then looked at the demon again. He was starting to move slowly.  
  
"What did you plan to do with it? Keep it as a pet?" Melinda rolled her eyes and Piper laughed.  
  
"We can question it about where Susanna is." Clare stepped up to the invisible prison and looked at the demon. Hate burned in her eyes. She raised her fist tried to punch the demon, but it was repelled. Paige took her by the arm and led her away. Piper spoke.  
  
"Mel, unfreeze the demon now. We might as well question it while we have the chance." Melinda unfroze the demon. He lunged towards her and fell to the ground and gasped in pain as he felt his burns pressing against the wall of the cage.  
  
"Why have you done this witches?" Clare drew away from Paige and stepped up to the demon.  
  
"We'll do the questioning round here you sonofabitch. Where the hell is my daughter?" The demon laughed and threw and energy ball at Clare. It rebounded off the wall and hit him on the leg. He howled in agony and fell against the back wall of the cage. Dark ripples spread from where he rested. Clare smiled callously at his pain.  
  
"I'll ask you again. Where is my goddamn daughter?" The demon's body shook and his breath came out in short wheezes.   
  
"I'll..never..tell..you.." he shut his eyes and sat rocking himself. Clare screamed in fury and raised her hand at the demon. It glowed and crackled as a bolt of electricity shot out. The bolt flew at the demon until it hit the magic screen, at which point it bounced off and flew into a chair. Clare muttered an apology to Piper and turned away from the demon.  
  
"He isn't talking. I don't know what to do now." Piper walked to the Book Oh Shadows.   
  
"There must be a vanquishing spell in here somewhere. I just hope it isn't a power of three one. Phoebe gets annoyed when they take her away from work." Paige nodded and as Piper turned the Pages of the book the air around the demon started to shine with light and the fire reappeared and set demon on fire again.  
  
"Mom, I don't think that spell is gonna be necessary." The demon burned and then blew up into nothing. Piper shrugged and shut the book.  
  
"I am glad that the demon is gone but we are still no closer to finding Susanna. Or what the serpents and the sword mean." Leo stepped up.  
  
"The Elders told me what they mean."  
  
* * *  
  
Hakar circled Susanna with the serpentine dagger in his hand. He darted at her slicing the air above her head and next to her ears. She screamed and stumbled away from him. He switched the blade from hand to hand and slashed it towards her. She threw up her hand and it caught on her ring. It clashed with a spark and she screamed again. Hakar smiled maliciously and put the athame back into his belt.  
  
"Why don't you use the magic, child? Imagine how easily you could make me stop if you used it." She set her lip and shook her head stubbornly. He hissed in annoyance and walked to a shelf of scrolls. He selected a parchment and read from it. Dust blew up from the floor and spun into the shape of her mother, Clare. She cried tears of happiness and ran at her with her arms outstretched. Hakar read from the scroll and the image of Clare turned back into a pile of dust. Susanna ran to it and fell to her knees, sifting through the dust as if she might find Clare. She turned to Hakar with a look of hatred.  
  
"Where is my mom? What did you do to her?" He read from the scroll and the dust swirled back into the form of Clare. Susanna looked warily at it and Hakar muttered a few words. Clare's hair spun and turned into snakes and her tongue stuck out and forked, flicking through the air. Susanna got to her feet and ran to the corner. The false Clare walked after her.  
  
"No kisssss for mommy?" She hissed as Susanna shut her eyes and whimpered. Clare flickered and turned into a snake that wound itself round Susanna's arm and raised its head to bite her, fangs dripping green poison onto the stone floor. Susanna screamed in terror and the Seer walked in. With a smile she waved her hand and the illusion fell to dust. Hakar bowed and put the parchment back on the shelf. The Seer bent and took the trembling Susanna by the hand. She brushed off the dust and led Susanna to the table.  
  
"What's wrong Susanna? Was that nasty demon scaring you?" She brushed Susanna's hair as the child nodded. The Seer ignored Hakar's snort of contempt and stood up.  
  
"Let me show you something." The Seer led Susanna over the cauldron and stirred the smoke with her hand. It took form and showed Clare and Josh with the Halliwells. Susanna reached for them and the smoke swirled to nothing. Susanna turned from the cauldron but the Seer caught her arm.   
  
"Why don't you try? Wouldn't you like to see your mother and brother?" Susanna nodded and held her hand over the smoke and steam. She shut her eyes. The gases boiled and rose to meet her hand. They clung to her hand and smothered it. She opened her eyes and tried to shake it off. With a cry Susanna fell backwards and the smoke retreated back to the cauldron. The Seer looked thoughtfully at her.  
  
"That was very good child, go and rest now." Susanna walked slowly away and Hakar came running into the room.  
  
"The Tri-serpent-blade is about to be revealed to the Charmed Ones. We must stop this. The whitelighter is on the verge of telling them!" The Seer cursed and summoned a darklighter.  
  
"Go kill the Charmed whitelighter, we must not let them find out. GO NOW!" The darklighter smoked out and the Seer turned back to the cauldron.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well don't just stand there honey, tell us what it means." Piper said.  
  
"The mark is called the Tri-Serpent-Blade. It represents a faction that built up after The Seer took power from The Source. It's rumoured that the faction draw power from some kind of magical force." Paige stamped her foot.  
  
"We need more than rumours Leo! Can't the Elders actually give us something to work with for once?" She exclaimed. Leo gasped and put his hand to his chest and then fell to the ground. The darklighter stood behind him with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"Crossbow!" Paige called for the daklighter's crossbow and it appeared in her hand. She threw it to the side and Piper blew him up before running to Leo's side.  
  
"Paige, Melinda! Heal him for gods sake!" Paige ran over with tears in her eyes as Leo slipped into unconsciousness. She held out her hands as Clare and Josh stood over them. Melinda did the same as Paige. A golden glow shone from their outstretched palms and Leo shuddered. Paige sat back and Piper grabbed her arm incredulously.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Paige pushed Piper's hand away.  
  
"The bolt. It's coated with the poison and keeps re-infecting him. Bolt!" The bolt orbed out of Leo and Paige directed it into a corner. Then she bent over again and started to heal him again. Piper looked panicked and stood up.  
  
"Why isn't it working?"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter…5? Done now. Woo! 'That demon' is finally dead. But we'll miss him. Won't we? Anyways review me if goddamn ff.net is working… tut tut, ff.net..sort yourselves out already. 


	6. Powers And Poison

"Well? Why the hell isn't he healed yet? Piper was practically screaming at Paige.  
Paige's brow furrowed and she gave Piper a perplexed look.  
  
"I have no idea. We've never had to deal with Darklighter poison before. Piper! Listen to me!" She raised her voice to get her attention.  
  
"What? And don't tell me to calm down. When we get Leo healed I'm going after the sonsofbitches who have done this to us." Paige exhaled deeply and turned to Clare.  
  
"Piper can't help me at the moment, she's too mad. Go get the book and look for healing spells or anything that might help Leo." Clare nodded and ran to the book. Josh stood in front of Piper and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Piper. HEY!" She stopped her pacing and looked angrily at Josh.  
  
"What do you want? I need to help Leo." He led her to the couch and made her sit down.  
  
"I don't see how you shouting and stomping around is helping him. Look at Paige and Melinda healing him. They know it might not help but they are doing it anyway. Look at my mom. She is struggling with the book, she doesn't know her way around it but she is still trying." He stared at her and she lowered her eyes, staring shamefaced at the floor.  
  
"I..I..just don't know what to do. I lost Prue and I don't know how to deal with the fact I might lose someone else." He patted her hand and she looked quizzically at him.  
  
"Hey, how do you know all about that kind of thing. You're only a kid." She hugged him and went over to the book with Clare.  
  
"Mind if I take over? I'll probably have better luck." Clare smiled gratefully and passed it over to Piper.  
  
"Be my guest. Its so big and..well…its just amazing. I was struggling a bit." Piper nodded and began searching.  
  
"I know what you mean. It can be quite daunting at first. Goddamn! This is taking to long." Josh marched over and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled ruefully and placed her hands above the pages. With her eyes shut, she took a deep breath and focussed her mind on healing and her love for Leo. The pages stirred slightly, as if from a light breeze. She took more breaths and a page flipped over, then another and another. With each breath more pages moved with increasing speed until they came to an abrupt stop. Without opening her eyes she laid her hands up the upturned page and smiled. Clare leaned in for a clear view of a spell. Cleansing of Evil, was the name written at the top, in elegant calligraphy. Piper opened her eyes and read the spell to herself.   
  
"Paige! Come look what I found. I think this will heal Leo." Paige hesitantly took her hands from Leo and strode to Piper. When she saw the spell her eyes widened and she grinned.  
  
"This has to work. Darklighters are evil and their bolts are covered in Darklighter poison, which is essentially evil. The spell should neutralise the poison and make him better." Piper took Paige and Josh's hands and Melinda took Josh and Clare's. Together they formed a circle around Leo and began to chant.   
  
Source of good,  
And user of light,  
The darkness inside,  
Causes a fight,  
Send the shadows away,  
They must not dwell,  
Evil be gone  
With this spell!  
  
Leo's body rocked with spasms and he rose a couple of feet into the air. A sinister darkness seeped out of his wound and twined itself around him, trying to find an anchor to his body. Piper held her hands over him and everyone else copied. A brilliant luminosity shone out of their outstretched palms and flowed over and around Leo, swallowing darkness and healing the wound from the bolt. Leo let out a calmed breath and he floated to the ground and into a natural sleep. Piper knelt beside him and lay her head on his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt as she stroked his face. Paige ushered everyone out of the room and then orbed Piper and Leo to their bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
The Seer dashed her hand angrily through the cauldron mists and stalked to Hakar.  
"The Charmed Ones and their charges took out that demon and one of my darklighters. They have been a thorn in my side for too long." Hakar stood awkwardly and bowed his head.  
  
"I..I know about the problems they have caused The Underworld, Seer. Maybe if we attempted to break up the power of three?" She lowered her hood and her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"It has been tried before! Even when they were weak and new to the craft, all attacks failed. Now even by themselves they are strong." Hakar tried to placate her.  
  
"If we tried once more, a concerted effort. We will send the strongest demons and warlocks to attack them, at times when we know they are separated." The Seer looked dubiously at him, then her face broke into a malevolent smile.  
  
"If they fail at destroying the Charmed Ones, which I'm sure they will, they should at least be able to take down Clare and her Firestarter child. With any luck they'll get the child of the eldest sister as well" Hakar nodded and strode off to perform some ritual. The Seer's eyes gained a blue glow and she began to plot the downfall of the Charmed Ones.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige walked into the kitchen after settling Piper and Leo. Clare, Melinda and Josh were sat round the table talking quietly.  
  
"How are they?" Clare enquired. Paige smiled and took a seat.  
  
"Leo seems to be ok now, and Piper is just tired. How are you doing?" Clare's mouth tightened for a second.  
  
"I am doing better now. Since I've seen you fight off the demons and that darklighter and then heal Leo..I've gained more hope. I know we'll get Susanna back." Josh and Melinda got up and started to walk out the room. Paige stopped them.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Melinda turned and sighed.  
  
"Just outside. We're not going anywhere dangerous." Paige pursed her lips and let go. Clare laughed. With a mock frown Paige turned to her.  
  
"You look like Piper when you do that." Paige laughed as well and went to make some drinks.  
  
"Have you ever thought of having children yourself?" she asked. Paige came back over to the table and handed Clare a drink.   
  
"Some day I'd like children. I'm just not sure when would be a good time. There have been demons and warlocks and that whole Source business." Clare cleared her throat drank some of her tea.  
  
"It must have been hard for you, for all of you. I know I found it hard enough with only occasional attacks, you've had to deal with near constant attacks. I don't know how you have coped."  
  
"Yeah, it's been hard. But remember we had the power of three to back us up. Well there was a time when the power of three was broken..but lets not get into that." She yawned and looked at her watch.  
  
"Hmm, I better get to the shops before they shut. We need groceries. Can you look after things here for a while?" Clare nodded and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. You want me to make dinner or something?"  
  
"Sure, I don't think Piper will feel like doing anything." She grinned and laughed.  
"If a demon attacks then either fight it off yourself or call for Mel and Josh. I'm sure they can handle it." Clare laughed and said bye as Paige orbed out.  
  
* * *  
  
The Seer broke out of her trance and summoned six of her most powerful minions.  
"I want you do go and kill Paige Halliwell." The demons and warlocks looked uncertainly to each other before one spoke up.  
  
"You mean Paige Halliwell of the Charmed Ones?" The Seer rolled her eyes and raised her hand threateningly and formed a small blue energy ball in it. The demons cringed and she lowered it, extinguishing the ball.  
  
"She is alone and although powerful, she will be weakened without her sisters to help. Go now!" The demons travelled away leaving The Seer alone. She bent over the cauldron and stirred its smoke.  
  
* * *  
  
Thirty minutes later Paige walked out of the local wal*mart and walked casually to her usual Orbing spot. She shifted the bags from hand to hand looked around. It was all clear. She was about to orb when a cat ran up and rubbed itself around her legs. She bent down and stroked it.  
  
"Hello kitty. Aren't you nice. What's your name? Hmmm that's just weird." She looked at the collar. It had a familiar symbol on it.  
  
"Goddamn, where have I seen that before? Oh god!" She stepped away from the cat and picked up the bags. It was the Tri-Serpent blade. The cat ran forward and swiped at her leg. She jumped back and saw red claw marks on her pale skin. With a cry of pain she kicked it and sent it flying into the wall. Paige looked around to see if there was anyone or anything strange around. The cat got to its feet and abruptly shape changed into a gaunt looking warlock. He licked the blood off his fingers and smirked at her.  
  
"Ahhh crap! A warlock. Well ok then lets get this over with." The warlock lost his cocky look and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey, come on. She's alone like The Seer said." Paige looked shocked and she spoke furiously to the warlock.  
  
"The Seer? I thought that bitch was vanquished. I swear, I will not let her mess up out lives again." She called for a nearby dumpster and tkorbed it onto the warlock. Five other demons and warlocks shimmered and blinked in, encircling her. She spun round and tried to back away, but they pushed her into the centre again.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Mentally she berated herself.   
  
'what else are they going to want to do apart from kill me!' She tried taking the tough approach with them.  
  
"You know I'm a Charmed One don't you. You know about MY power and the power of my sisters?" To her amusement they looked apprehensive and unsure.  
  
"I can orb out of here anytime I want. Then you'll have to face all of the Charmed Ones." She almost slapped herself after saying that. Leo was still resting up and Piper was too shaken up to face all these demons. She remembered Clare and Josh and Melinda. They couldn't be put in danger.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Yelled Paige as she orbed. A warlock lunged forward, only to fall to the ground as he missed her completely. She reappeared behind the biggest demon and kicked him in the leg. He spun round and swung his arm at her, but she orbed again. The demons were wary now, they had no idea where she was going to appear next. Her laughter filtered through the alley and she materialised next to a short, scaly demon. The demon she kicked a second ago threw a fireball at her. She quickly pulled the scaled demon in front of her. He burst into flames when the fireball struck. The four remaining underlings stepped forward and began to throw energy balls and other ranged attacks at her. She called for as many as she could and threw them back, but the constant use of her powers was tiring. Paige knew she would falter soon. She tried to orb but didn't have enough energy. She hung semi formed in the air. Her body flickered with blue and white orbs.  
  
'Oh god! What's happened to me? I..I..can't orb, I can't reform. I'm just hanging here defenceless, until they get it into their thick skulls and then come and kill me.' They saw their chance to attack and took it. Led by the large demon, they threw a torrent of fire and energy balls at Paige's new form. Paige would have screamed if she was able to.  
  
'Help me! Someone! Leo Leo! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Hey! That..that..doesn't hurt. Infact, I feel…energised?' The orbs glowed and sparked as the fire and energy hit them. With a ripple, they were absorbed and Paige fully orbed out. With a gasp she re-orbed and shakily leaned her hand against the dumpster.  
  
"Guess you couldn't catch me, huh?" She held up her hand and threw all of the absorbed powers back at the original owners. They all burst into flames and soon exploded into ash. Paige rubbed the scorch marks on the ground and tutted to herself.  
  
"These will never come out." A wave of fatigue hit her and she sank down to the ground, resting her head against the dumpster. She shut her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that?" She clambered to her feet and examined her leg. Two bloody holes that dripped a green liquid, punctured her leg, just above the ankle. A snake slinked away from her. She knew instantly that it was the warlock she had supposedly crushed beneath the dumpster. She picked up a piece of wood with an outsized nail it in and hit the snake repeatedly. It jerked spasmodically and reverted to back its original, warlock form, before blinking away.  
  
"Yeah," shouted Paige weakly.  
  
"You better run. Oh my. That sonofabitch poisoned me! Ugh, I can't stand up anymore." She fell to the ground and weakly called out.  
  
"Leo…."  
  
  
There, chapter….6? is done. Oh and remember to review chapters 4 and 5. I posted them when crappy ff.net crashed and I only got 2 reviews for them. (thankee KT, and thankee Steph for the 'suspenseful' line…which I kinda changed a bit) 


End file.
